Babylon
During the later years of the world, much of southern desert was occupied by Amorites, nomadic tribes from the northern Levant who were Northwest Semitic speakers, unlike like the native Akkadians of southern Mesopotamia and Assyria, who were East Semitic speakers. The Amorites at first did not practice agriculture like more advanced Mesopotamians, preferring a semi-nomadic lifestyle, herding sheep. Over time, Amorite grain merchants rose to prominence and established their own independent dynasties in several south Mesopotamian city-states, most notably Isin, Larsa, Eshnunna, Lagash, and later, founding Babylon as a state. Under Nabopolassar, a previously unknown Chaldean chieftain, Babylon eventually escaped Assyrian rule, and in an alliance with Cyaxares, king of the Medes and Persians together with the Scythians and Cimmerians, the Assyrian Empire was finally destroyed. Babylon thus became the capital of the Neo-Babylonian Empire, however, during one night, everyone vanished, and the city was buried by sand, only to be uncovered a few hundred years later by two powerful Saiyans, Cero Klein & Kevryn. You may RP here. Xylo's Training Xylo waits out side of Babylon waiting for his new teacher to arrive" well i wonder where my new teacher is i hope hes not lazing around in the mountains again. well i just have to wait now good thing i can read maps hahaha. This is going to be so awesome i can get stronger i just cannot wait". Cero is sat on top of whats left of the Tower of Bable, his eyes closed as he meditates. Cero could sense Xylo's energy nearby, he let out just enough energy for Xylo to track it back to the ruins. "This power level he must be near by well i best follow where this power level leads" Xylo starts flying to the power level source that he could detect. Cero opens his eyes slowly and smiles, standing up. "Hey, over here!" He shouts to Xylo. Xylo files over to cero " yay i made it. how are you Ceros" asks Xylo "i ready for my training" smiles at Ceros. Cero smiles lightly, "Great, first, here, take this" Cero pulls out a black and white training Gi with the kanji 怒 on it's back. He hands it to Xylo, "That is my Kanji. I means Wrath or Anger. Where the power behind my training lies." Xylo changes out of his clothes to put on the training uniform on " yea im so pumped to start training " jumps up and down on the spot to test out the clothing "so where do we start" asks Xylo. Cero nods slightly, "First step is to find your one of your hidden personalities. When I started training all that was done to me was constant beating. But after a while I found Comet, the source of my power in terms of Combat. In everyone lies to instinct to fight and kill just to survive. Each person has the instinct to Kill, that is usually their rage, or what is shown as their rage." Cero extends him arm to direct to two identical tiles on the stone floor, each one showing a meditating man. "I found in my training that if you can control your other self, you can get stronger." "i see so for the start of my training i need to find out my hidden personalities be meditating which is the first step to get stronger" asks Xylo. Cero nods lightly and takes a seat on one of the tiles, "These tiles were designed to connect multiple people to a single person's inner world. It was used for training and in this case, it will be used for you to find the other you." He gestures to the other tile, "After this training there will be battlefield training." Xylo walks over to the other tile and sits in to position on the tile as it is shown next to Cero and starts to meditate."have to admit this is the first time of me meditating" says Xylo. Cero smiles lightly and closes his eyes, "Just relax, clear your mind and let it travel to your inner world". Xylo closes his eyes and relaxes his mind waiting to be taken to his inner world of namek earth. Cero stands in the fields. waiting for Xylo. The moment he sees Xylo arrive he smiles, "Not too bad, it's a good inner world. I can tell you enjoy both Earth and Namek." Xylo apiers and sees the inner world "wow this is amazing" see's Cero and starts walking towards him" This place is so amazing i never seen anything like it" smiles in excitement. Cero shrugs lightly, "Well, this is your inner world. Your favorite place." Cero spins around, taking in the area, "So, now, you have to find your hidden self, well, at least one of them for today." "hehehe that's one down we doing more tomorrow ? asks Xylo. Cero nods, "Yeah, we will. So, do you want me to leave you to your personality hunt?" "up to you im not really too sure on where to begin" says Xylo. Cero thinks for a moment, "Think what Colour repersents Evil to you, then search around your inner world until you find a light that matches that colour. I think I will leave you to it, it might take you a while." "ok well i have a full world to explore which to find my evil self well wish me luck this is going to be hard " says Xylo. Cero pats him on the shoulder lightly, "Best of luck. Now, I am off, I need to talk to Trunks about a strange power I felt earlier." He turns and slowly vanishes, exiting out of the Inner World. "huh i wonder where Cero is going hope he will be fine well i best find what colour evil is in my inner world" says Xylo. The Red Planet Arc - Chapter 3: The Worst Kind of Surprise Cero sits on a sandstone chair, looking to the table stacked high with food for his guests, who he was still waiting for. Mounds of meat & fruit, In front of him was a table along with four extra chairs. At the back is a fountain of water with a table stacked high with Pudding. Shin lands in the city about four blocks away from the actual festivities with Ubu before letting out a large sigh. "Finally, a break form all the fighting." he says before walking. Ubu walks next to him and throws a piece of candy in her mouth. "Well, it's Cero's birthday so you can expect there will be some punches thrown at the very least." she says munching on candy. "Oh come on, he's not always fighting." Bastion appears just outside the room to which he walks in "interesting place you have here, like it was ripped from the pages of a history book." Bastion does a 2 fingered salute to Cero "hey Cero nice spread you got set out, never would have pegged you for the birthmas party type of guy" "It's been years since I've even celebrated my birthday. And today I have something to tell everyone. Just have to wait for Shin to arrive. Take a seat" He gestured to a chair. Shin made it to the door and opened it for Ubu who walked in thanking him eating another piece of candy before Shin walked in and smiled. "Hey man, how's it going?" he asked heading over and taking a seat. Ubu took the seat opposite of Shin and threw another piece of candy into her mouth. "Yum, cherry flavor. So, how old are you tough guy?" she asks. Bastion takes a seat "dinner and a revelation, you spoil us Cero but its nice to be able to share a birthday with a friend even if it isnt a common occurance" The next bit Bastion mutters under his breath "not at all bitter cause no one appeared at mine" he looks up "so what be the news?" Tenshi walked out from behind a tree, the strangely buff pure white Namekian walked next to Cero, "Have you heard of Multiple Personalities?" He asked, taking a seat next to Cero. Cero nodded, looking to Shin then Ubu, "Well, if you have or not, my family call it Multiple Souls... Everyone of the Klein family has one, an extra Soul, an extra personality." Ubu's eyes brighten up and in a flash she half hugs and half tackles Tenshi. "Tenshi!" she shouts giving him a tight hug wrapping her arms several times around him. "You're OK! Where have you been hiding?!" she asks looking up at him. Shin laughs a little and smiles. "Hey tall man. It's good to see we have a happy reunion."